Letters
by WickedlyMinx
Summary: What if Elena actually died that night after she was painting the wall in her house. Read the letters she left to her friends,and some confessions that were never let out until now SET DURING SEASON 3 3x21


Letters

Rated T

One-Shot

Summary: What if Elena actually died that night and she knew it was going to happen. So she prepared letters in advance,heres what she writes to her friends..and some confessions they never saw coming.

A/N: I got this idea after watching the closer,I guess my muse does come in weirdest places .-. Anyways do enjoy,and reviews are always appreciated. I'm sorry if this story is not that long,it's supposed to be a nice and sweet,short story. Sorry it's not beta read by the way,little mistakes might be shown.

* * *

Bonnie sat on the couch,tears leaving her eyes as she opened the letter from her now dead best friend. It was a few hours after the funeral. And everyones lives were changed now,even the originals left. Sighing she looked down,and started to read.

_Dear Bonnie,_

_My best friend,I'm sorry for everything that happened to you. Your mom now a vampire because of me. Because of my problems,what I caused you and I'm so sorry. I'm sorry this is not as long as I hopped for,but I hope everyone can see how strong you're. I'm sorry they didn't give you the credit you deserve,you're will be a very powerful witch in upcoming years. And I'm not just saying that because you're my best friend. Love you forever and always,and stay strong Bonnie._

_-Elena-_

* * *

Caroline sat by her mom,opening the letter that was from her now dead friend. With her mom next to her,as she patted her back softly. Her mom had a job to do,but her daughter meant more,and she needed her right now. Letting tears leave her eyes,Caroline started to read the letter.

_Dear Caroline,_

_To be honest when I first met you,I didn't think you would come this far..as my best friend. When we met you were a spoiled brat,and a very needy one to. I remember when I first became apart of the cheerleading team. You had to make sure everything was perfect and we were always there on time. Such a perfectionest you're. But to tell you the truth..I think Katherine killing you made you stronger,I know it's not the nicest thing to say,selfish maybe. But you have become so strong Caroline,I hope you stay that way. And I hope you and tyler have a happy life together._

_-Elena-_

* * *

Jeremy sighed as he closed the door as he finished showing people around the house,it was too big for him with Elena gone now,so he was selling it. It would be for the better,this house gave him too many memories. Opening the letter he sat down on the steps as he took it out the envelope,reading it carefully. He would even put it in a frame after,this was the only thing left of his sister.

_Dear Jeremy,_

_My brother,my little brother. I'm sorry I'm leaving you all alone,but you know I'm always near if you need me,you're the ghost whisper you know. But to be serious you have became so strong from when after our parents died. I know this is short,but know that I love you Jeremy and I hope you can find someone who won't die on you,you don't deserve to loose anyone else brother. _

_-Elena-_

* * *

Tyler sighed softly as he played around with the letter as he walked through the woods. Elena was gone,and mystic falls was now all quiet,somehow it felt weird. But shaking his had at the thought he started to read,letting his eyes scan the paper.

_Dear Tyler,_

_I'm sorry about everything I put you through,you're turned into a werewolf because of me,and well a hybrid because of me. Klaus put you in all that mess because of me,and I'm so sorry. But I hope you can forgive me,plus you have forever with Caroline,I never seen her so happy. Please keep her happy,I have my eyes on you. Otherwise then that when I first met you,you were a jerk and a jock,rude. But now you're strong,and a smart man...not saying that you're aren't smart but you know,be safe. _

_-Elena-_

* * *

Stefan shook his head as she opened the letter. He didn't want to read it,he couldn't face this again. She was actually dead this time,the only girl he loved after Katherine was gone. He didn't know how to live,he couldn't stand living without her. Inside he knew she would want him to be happy and move on,so that's what he was going to do.

Opening the letter he started reading,it was for him and Damon. Standing up he knew Damon was about to leave,his brother wanted out of mystic falls,he never wanted to come back.

"Damon..Elena left a letter,it's for the both of us!" He yelled and Damon appeared in the door way,with his dark glasses covering his eyes.

As Damon started to walk over to Stefan,he whispered to himself "More things to remember her by,oh goody."

Shaking his head Damon and Stefan started reading the note together.

_Dear Stefan and Damon,_

_First off,I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me dying sooner. I knew what you guys would try to do,and I'm sorry. But I can't live forever,I know you would want that for me...but this is what I wanted was to die. But..I will always love you both. Please don't let my death get in the way,stay close and be brothers. Because now you have nothing standing in your way,Klaus is gone and well Katherine,just becareful. I'm sorry but what I put you both threw,being the petrova dopplganger. Almost putting you both through death because of me,I hope you can forgive me. Even don't think it,I will be watching over you both to make sure you guys are happy,like it's meant to be._

_-Elena-_

As they both finished reading the letter they looked at each other,Stefan and Damon looked like they were truly about to cry. No one has ever made an impact on their lives like this. Damon stood up and looked at his brother,with a true smile Stefan hasn't seen in a while.

"We will keep in touch..for Elena." He nodded before vanishing,and Stefan watched as his brother left. He sighed as he put the letter on his desk,and sat on his bed. Letting his body fall as he looked up and fell asleep,dreaming of her.


End file.
